1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moxibusting implement and more particularly this invention is an improvement over Korean Patent No. 51,536 of which I am an inventor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the said Patent No. 51,536 there is disclosed a moxibusting implement for moxa cautery. According to the said patent, to adhere a moxa the moxa is pasted on the upper paper-board. However, this process has a problem that the moxa may come off from the upper paper board because of the defect in its adhesion. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 3, because of the difference in materials, in spite of adhesion of the moxa 20 on the upper paper-boa 21, there may have a gap between them. Thus, there is another problem that the effect of the moxa cautery treatment fails because the heat issuing with the moxa burning is emitted from the gap as well as receiving holes 22, 23.